The Way It Could Have Been!
by acekiller157
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin had stayed a Jedi, but Palpatine made a clone of him. Now the Jedi Order has a very new and deadly enemy and Anakin will fight as a Jedi to protect his family and ObiWan and Siri might even get together?
1. Korol

Ok everybody, this is my first story and We'll see how it ends up going won't we? haha

Well, so far I own Anakin's brother! So let's go! However in this story, Siri has survived in the Clone Wars and was not killed yet and this will pick up after Anakin told Mace about Palpatine being a Sith. Also it is discovered that Anakin has a clone brother who is evil while Anakin remains good.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Korol Skywalker.**

Anakin Skywalker was speeding to the Supreme Chancellor's office, he had to make sure something could be done to save Padme. Palpatine had to teach him how to save his wife from death, but that was also dabbling in the dark side... All of a sudden, he turned to look back towards the temple and froze. There was smoke rising from the temple!!!! Anakin looked towards Palpatine's office then back towards the temple. He decided he was a jedi and the temple was more important, so he turned his ship around and speeded back towards the temple.

* * *

Inside Palpatine's office, Sidious and Mace Windu were locked in a very evenly matched battle. Palpatine was thinking to himself ' Anakin isn't coming is he, I thought that boy was strong apparently I did the right thing to make a clone...haha now the jedi will be destroyed for sure, all I have to do is finish Master Windu.' 

Soon, Mace's purple blade was blocking all of Palpatine's lightning attack and Palpatine wasn't giving up yet. He took one hand away and pressed a button and said " Execute Order 66!!!" Mace looked confused for a few minutes before realizing that Palpatine must have had a secret planned for the clones to turn them against the Jedi.

* * *

Anakin ran into the temple and found many jedi bodies. He grew very worried when he didn't seem to find anyone who had survived. 'This was done by one sith???' he thought. Anakin entered another room to find Jedi master Shaak Ti engaged in a battle with a black cloaked figure. The blue and red blades kept on clashing against one another. Then the sith reached a hand a started choking Master Ti and her lightsaber fell to the ground. 

Anakin roared, "LET HER GO NOW!!!!" The Sith turned toward the noise and froze. He dropped the Jedi master who fell unconscious to the floor. Anakin's blade was ignited as he sprang towards the Sith yelling," No more Jedi shall die today!!" The Sith laughed and spoke," You are very wrong Anakin, as you shall soon see." "You plan to kill me?" said Anakin with a smudge of annoyance. The Sith laughed and said, " No Anakin, you will join the Sith. It is what you want as you want to save your wife and only the Sith can do that." " I will save her, but I will not join the Sith to do it!" With that said Anakin attacked the Sith who had some surprise, but much more hate in the air around him.

The battle was not going well for Anakin and he was surprised. This Sith was beating him very badly and he ached to know who this new person was. Anakin started thinking, 'Is this some new apprentice to Palpatine?'

Finally, Anakin was beat and on the floor with a red blade pointed at his chest. "I guess you are going to kill me now."

The Sith laughed again and said, " No, Anakin it is time you joined the Sith, you are very strong and could help us destroy the Jedi and then you could live in peace with your wife."

Anakin tried to get to his feet. "I will never join the Sith!!! My place is with the Jedi!"

"Then I am very glad that Palpatine created me, he was right you are too weak to be sith material. Then I guess it is time for you to die!" The Sith raised his lightsaber, but before he struck he removed his hood.

Anakin was shocked, he was looking at himself!!! It was impossible, but there in front of him was some clone or something that looked identical. "Who are you?"

" I am you Anakin," The Sith said, "However I am not as weak. My name is Korol Skywalker. Remember it well as you are killed by a Skywalker and every Jedi will think I am you." Korol laughed again.

"If you were me, you would know something," Anakin said, "I don't fall easily!!" After he spoke Anakin jumped and stabbed Korol through the shoulder before falling again from the pain of his wounds.

Korol jerked in surprise, but heard the groan of Master Ti and did not want to fight two Jedi. Anywise, he knew that Anakin was too weak and Palpatine had to hear of it... if Palpatine survived. The Sith turned and sprinted out the temple and got away,but not before saying, " We will meet again Anakin."

* * *

So how is it so far???? I'm trying to decide which jedi will end up surviving and which I will kill off. We will see how Palpatine is next chapter. Does he live or will Korol be the Sith Lord? I'll try to update soon!!! 

Acekiller


	2. Order 66

Hey again!!! I think I'll update twice today haha no school on the weekend!! Thanks Sooo much for those that have reviewed and put this on their favorites. It means a lot to me. Well I think I'll get Obi-Wan and Siri some action in this one and maybe a little Plo Koon, but Definitely Anakin. We will also see what happens to Palpatine.

I own no one except Anakin's brother.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Order 66.**

Anakin was revived in the temple's medical lab and he saw Shaak Ti was monitoring his progress on the charts. He started to rise, but still felt a little tired so he said, "How are the Jedi doing, Master Ti?"

Shaak Ti whipped around and spoke, "Anakin you're ok, and it does my heart good to see you are alive. As for the Jedi we are the only two in the temple because that Sith had a few apprentices with him. Unfortunately Coleman Kcaj was killed in the fighting."

Anakin was horrified. His so called brother had killed a fellow council member. How could this have happened and now he wondered what had happened with Palpatine and the four masters sent to arrest him. "Master Ti, do you think we should see if Master Windu was able to arrest Palpatine?"

"You should be well enough to fight again now Anakin, Perhaps we should go because the temple is no longer safe." Shaak Ti helped Anakin to his feet and the two Jedi left the temple, but not before grabbing some comlinks.

* * *

On the Planet Mygeeto, Commander Bacara had just heard Palpatine scream "Execute Order 66" so he relayed that command to the rest of his troops. Then Ki-Adi-Mundi called for the charge on the droids and the clones aimed their guns at him. He turned and was very shocked. He managed to deflect some of the bullets before he was shot seven times and died.

* * *

On the planet Saleucami, Jedi Master Stass Allie was riding her speeder bike next to Commander Neyo and another clone. All of a sudden, the two clones pulled back and opened fire on the Jedi and destroyed her and the speeder.

* * *

Over the planet Cado Neimoidia, Jedi Master Plo Koon was flying his Delta-7 with clones following him. The clones received the order and started to open fire and Plo Koon was hit. His ship plummeted towards the planet and the clones were still firing when all of a sudden, Commander Jag blasted his own troops' ships and sent a message to Plo Koon. "General Koon, I hope you may live against the enemy, you have been a great General and you don't deserve to die yet. However I will tell my lord you were destroyed." 

"Thank you Commander Jag, you have been a very trusted companion. I am sorry it had to come to this." Plo Koon landed his fighter and ran for cover to prepare to find any more Jedi.

"So am I general. I will remember you always, you have given me a reason to fight and I won't forget it. So long General Koon." With that the Commander tipped his wings in a salute and took off.

* * *

On the Planet of Felucia, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was preparing her troops to attack the droid army. She was waiting for the signal from fellow Knight Barriss Offee to attack. Suddenly, Barriss jumped over Aayla and attacked the clones yelling, "Aayla run!!! My clones have tried to attack me. Yours will try soon. You should not have to die here!!!" 

Aayla ran and got away even though she knew it wasn't the Jedi way, she would find a way to fight the clones back!!!

* * *

In Palpatine's office, Kolor Skywalker walked in to see 3 dead Jedi Masters. He ran into the connecting room to find his master very close to death and Master Windu dead in the corner. "Master Sidious!!! You must live, our plan is done. The Jedi are being eliminated!" 

"Kolor!" Palpatine croaked. "You must leave now, you must not die here. You must rule the galaxy with your apprentice when you choose one. It is too late for me."

Kolor was very angry, but he left the building abandoning his master as many Sith do. Only a few minutes later, Shaak Ti and Anakin enter and found Palpatine and the four Jedi Masters.

Anakin walked up to Palpatine and said, "You're wrong. I wasn't meant for the Sith!! You tried to tempt me and now I won't fall to temptation again. I learned for the better!"

After he had said this, he noticed that the Sith Lord suddenly relaxed and was still.

Anakin turned to Shaak Ti, "Master Ti, we must see how many Jedi are still alive!!!"

Shaak Ti turned on her comlink and sent, "All remaining Jedi, we must meet. There is a new Sith Lord we are up against!!!"

* * *

On the Planet Utapau, Obi-Wan had just killed General Grievous and was leaving to check if there were any more enemies on the planet. Suddenly, he was tackled by someone or something and pushed underwater ad he saw a blast shoot over his head! His Clones had shot at him and he had just been saved!! Cody had betrayed him!! 

The two swam until they could climb out and Obi-Wan turned to look at his rescuer and he saw… Siri Tachi!!!

* * *

Haha that was a mean cliffhanger. I know, but I definitely update soon! Don't worry more action will be coming! Tell me how you guys like it so far! 

Acekiller


	3. Jedi are Evil?

Hey guys, I'm back again! Wow!!! 6 reviews already!! Thanks soo much to those of you who are reading my story and leaving reviews!! Well I think I'll get to the story with Obi-Wan and Siri have some more action. Padme will come in pretty soon too. I also think I put in a battle between hundreds of clones against a few Jedi... haha Wait and see!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Jedi are Evil?**

Anakin and Shaak Ti waited for several minutes before coming to the conclusion that many of the Jedi must be dead and those that weren't had there comlinks off. The two Jedi decided they had to first get off Coruscant since the planet was no longer safe for Jedi.

Anakin and Shaak Ti raced down the levels towards the ground level and then they moved towards the door. They were both thinking of how Palpatine had killed 4 Jedi Masters and Council Members at that and Korol was obviously stronger than Palpatine.

"After we leave I think it best to head to Utapau because my Master was sent there to deal with Grievous." Anakin was trying to ignore some of the pain that had returned from his former injuries.

"I think Master Kenobi will be ok Anakin. He will probably try to contact us as soon as possible for he will want to know how many Jedi have survived." Shaak Ti did not seem in pain no very tired from all the running that the two Jedi were doing.

"Do you think Master Yoda is ok??" Anakin wondered, "He was with the Wookies and it is possible he was injured though I hope not since he is the Grand Master of the Jedi."

"Master Yoda knows how to defend himself and if he does fall then it is our duty to continue the Jedi legacy in his place! Don't forget Anakin, you are a Council Member no matter what the others thought, I think you are worthy of that title now!" Shaak Ti turned and smiled at Anakin.

Anakin returned the grin gratefully. He was glad he was with a fellow Council Member.

Both Jedi reached the door and force pushed it opened. The sight on the other side was not a pleasant one. There were 200 clone troopers standing there as if to guard the former Chancellor from harm. The Jedi realized that they were probably the harm now. They turned to each other and nodded, they were going to fight. It would be 2 against 200 and hopefully more Jedi would make it in time. Hopefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jedi Master Plo Koon had found a new star ship and was piloting it towards Felucia where he had felt a force signal. He landed the ship with ease, though not as good as Anakin Skywalker or Kit Fisto who were both very good pilots, and he walked through to a clearing where he found a sickening sight. There was Jedi Knight Barriss Offee dead after being shot many times by the clones. 'Apparently all the clones did not choose to save the Jedi.' he thought with dislike. 

A noise sounded behind him and he whirled with his hand on his lightsaber. Someone was coming through the bushes towards him and he would be ready to fight.

Aayla Secura stepped into the clearing and exclaimed, "Master Koon, you are alive!! That is good news for many Jedi were killed today."

"So i have felt, but I am glad to see you are alive. Come quickly, I have a ship and we can see if any more Jedi survived this Purge. I also would like to learn who was behind the Order 66 besides Palpatine for I know he was not working alone." Plo Koon turned towards his ship and adjusted his breathing mask. Then he motioned for Aayla to follow him.

The two Jedi got aboard the ship and Plo Koon took off. He decided he would find a planet and wait until someone contacted him and Aayla.

* * *

Obi-Wan was shocked! 'It can't be Siri, I saw her die...' He thought to himself. "Siri, how is it possible that you are alive. I remember the day that you died and I have always blamed myself." 

"I apparently was almost dead yet a traveler near where I was managed to nurse me back to full health and when I heard you were here, I raced to save you from the clones." Siri looked at Obi-Wan with happiness in her eyes. She was so happy that he was alive. "However you do realize I saved your life again. That is another time you have to repay!"

Obi-Wan grinned. He always had liked Siri even when she wasn't joking around. "I'll remember that, but back to different matters. Do you know how many Jedi managed to survive and where they are? We need to find them now!"

"Sorry Obi-Wan, I don't. However it doesn't look very good for the Jedi. Apparently there is some new Sith wandering around and he is Anakin's clone brother if my information was true." Siri frowned after she had said this.

"Anakin's clone??? Who made a clone of him and why? We have to find Anakin now!! He probably has not had enough time to leave Coruscant yet so we must rescue him!" Obi-Wan's face was clouded with fear. His Padawan who was like his brother was in trouble and he had to save him!

"Right! Come on Obi-Wan, we can use my ship. By the way, I'm very happy to be working side-by-side again!" Siri gave a sly grin and pulled Obi-Wan towards her ship.

"So am I Siri, so am I. Now we have to hurry, Anakin could be in big trouble!" Obi-Wan sprinted after Siri with a smile on his face. He was with the one he loved again even if she cared not, he always would. He hoped he could try to talk to her about it soon because he no longer cared about what the Order would think.

* * *

Korol looked around at the Senate that his Master had given him command of and he smirked."Senators of all planets. It is with great dismay that I have to tell you of the death of Chancellor Palpatine. He was killed by the Jedi so in light of this the Jedi have been declared enemies of the Republic. The clone troopers will now be against all Jedi and so I must ask for your support!!" 

The Senators roared with applause. They were very furious at the Jedi and now the Jedi were their enemies so they were get their just punishment.

However, Senator Bail Organa was shocked and outraged at this new piece of information. The Jedi could not betray the Republic. He looked over at Senator Amidala and saw fear worry and pain mirrored in her expression.

After the meeting, Bail caught up to Padme and spoke, "I am sure Anakin is all right and so is Obi-Wan. Nothing could happen to them, they are too strong to fall to clones or this new Sith."

Padme turned to look at him with worry in her face. "I am not sure Senator Organa. I have heard Anakin is this new Sith and he has killed many Jedi!! I am very worried."

"ANAKIN!!!! Where did you hear that?? Last I heard, Anakin was at the Temple recovering from the attack. I have not heard yet where he is though I know he will come to find you. He cares about you!" Bail looked at her with concern as he said this.

"You don't understand Senator Organa. Anakin is the father of the baby. We wanted to keep it secret, but if he is evil then someone else must know! However I will keep my hopes up!" Padme smiled a small smile after she said this and looked at the shock on Bail's face.

"Anakin is the father? I probably should have know yet it shocks me still. I will help you find Anakin and we must protect the rest of the Jedi as well!" After he spoke, Bail took Padme's hand and led her out of the Senate building.

* * *

On the planet of Kashyyyk, Commander Gree looked with satisfaction at the bodies of Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Grakchawwaa, King of the Wookies. 

Gree turned towards a fellow trooper and asked about the rest of the Jedi.

"So far Commander we know that Jedi Master Quinlan Vos should be dead, though we could be mistaken, and that Grand Jedi Master Yoda has been killed. It took 800 clones to kill him. He took out 750 of them before the last fifty were too much." The trooper finished speaking and returned to his position.

Gree was satisfied. 'The strongest Jedi Master ever is dead. Now if any more Jedi are alive, they should be easy kills...' Gree's thoughts were interrupted by another trooper so he went to follow him.

Watching in the nearby trees a shadowy figure spoke, "You are very wrong Commander Gree, you are very wrong. I have a family to protect here, but I received a message from Master Ti and I know there are stronger Jedi that will kill you. Watch out Commander!" The figure darted back into the trees to return to his family,but not before promising to fight if the clones stayed on Kashyyyk.

* * *

So how was the new chapter?? Pretty good I can hope. Anyone know who that figure at the end was? I can give you a hint: He is a Jedi! So what is going to happen? Padme thinks Anakin is evil yet he isn't!!! Obi-Wan and Siri are coming to find Anakin and Plo Koon and Aayla are waiting for communications. I'll try to update soon, maybe again today. 

Acekiller


	4. Jedi Regrouping

Hey Guys, since it's the weekend I'll update another chapter onto here!! Sorry about Master Yoda, but with all the other Jedi alive he doesn't really need to be in it. Well it looks like this chapter will finally have a battle in it!! I think I'll work a little more with the characters as well**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jedi Regrouping.**

Commander Thire looked up and immediately saw the two Jedi who had walked out of the Chancellor's office. "Jedi, surrender to the might of the Republic! Perhaps the Senate will allow you to live. I am only doing so because you are at the Chancellor's office."

"You're _allowing_ us to live. Wow. What a pleasure this is." Anakin started laughing after he spoke.

"I don't believe we will surrender Commander. We are not like clones because we don't follow every order we are given." Shaak Ti's eyes narrowed.

Thire gestured at his troops. "Then I shall execute my orders! Goodbye traitors. I hope you –"

The rest of Thire's words were drowned out by two snap hisses as two blue lightsabers burst into existence. Anakin and Shaak Ti jumped at the troopers and started striking them down. Anakin cut a trooper right down the middle as Shaak Ti sliced through Commander Thire's helmet, decapitating the clone.

"Let's see how many of these clones we can take down before they get to us!" Anakin's blade was deflecting and moving at the same time getting rid of many clones.

"Are we going to let them get to us?" Shaak Ti gave a mischievous smile and cut down a few more clones as she said that.

However, both Jedi knew that the clones could call for backup and that would back the odds worse for them since they expected no Jedi to come to the rescue.

* * *

As soon as the ship touched down Plo Koon knew something was wrong. He could sense the dark side very powerfully in this place. He turned to Aayla for confirmation and she nodded.

"Stay with the ship Aayla. I'm going to check this out and we don't need more Jedi casualties." Plo Koon started down the ship's ramp and walked outside. He had no idea what planet this was so he didn't know what to expect.

"Jedi Master Plo Koon, I would be very interested to learn how you have survived the Purge of all the Jedi. Well no matter, you are going to die now!" Korol activated his lightsaber and sprang towards the Jedi Master.

Plo Koon was shocked. This was Anakin who was attacking him!! The Chosen One had betrayed the Jedi!!! He grabbed his lightsaber and the yellow blade sprang out.

The two blades clashed as the two fighters twirled and spun to keep trying to find a weakness in the other's defense. Plo Koon was a very fierce fighter and so apparently was this Sith.

Soon however, Korol was blocking another attack of Koon's and then he flicked his wrist and disarmed the Jedi.

Aayla Secura watched this with horror!! She sprinted towards the ship door and raced out onto the ground. She immediately used the Force to call Plo Koon's lightsaber to her.

Korol was shocked as the lightsaber flew out of his hand to land in the hand of a Twi'lek female.

That was the minute that Plo Koon needed. Calling on his power, he summoned a dense fog in the area to hide himself and Aayla. He ran back, grabbed Aayla and sprinted onto the ship. He knew that now he had to find the Jedi and warn them that Anakin might be a traitor.

* * *

The ship took off as Siri easily piloted the ship away from Utapau. She set the coordinates for Coruscant and sat back in the chair to talk to her friend. "Obi-Wan, you seem to have something big on your mind. Would you care to explain what it is?"

Obi-Wan blinked out of surprise. 'Siri must be able to tell since we have been friends for so long. Well I guess this is the time to talk.' He looked towards her and chose his words carefully. "Siri, I have been thinking about that mission with Talesan Fry. Before you say anything, I want you to know this. I don't care what the Council may decide, but I love you and always will. I went insane that day I thought I had lost you."

"Obi-Wan, I tried to hid my feelings but I guess it didn't work well for me either. I love you too, but I think we should listen to what the Council wants. It is the right thing to do." Siri said this very gently and with a caring look in her eyes.

"Siri, I know it might be the right thing, but we are adults so I think we can work at being Jedi and being a family. I don't want to lose you again! I know that feelings like these can lead to the dark side, but I also know that we can work it out." Obi-Wan took Siri's hands in his own and looked into her eyes.

"Perhaps you are right Obi-Wan. I think we can try to have a relationship. It is what we have wanted since we were younger." Siri grinned and threw her arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder who grinned back.

Suddenly the two Jedi looked out the window to see they had reached Coruscant. Siri got back to piloting and turned the ship towards the Chancellor's Office. She thought there might be something there.

* * *

Four hundred clones lay dead at the feet of Anakin Skywalker and Shaak Ti as they continued to kill more troopers that seemingly never stopped coming. The two Jedi were very tired and both had many wounds.

"Come on Master Ti, we only have a few more to go. They can't come forever!" Anakin grimaced from a wound on his thigh.

"Didn't you say that about two hundred clones back? I believe we are very outnumbered here!" Shaak Ti smiled at her own sarcasm and she noticed that Anakin was grinning too. 'At least we won't go down without a fight and we will be smiling as we do!' she thought.

Both Jedi knew that they were almost finished when they saw a star fighter turn around a building and land right near to them. Both of them thought at the same time, 'Now who is this? Some new enemy along with all these clones?'

Then two figures jumped out of the cruiser and landed on the ground. One of them ran at the clones and activated a blazing blue lightsaber, which started cutting clones in its path. The other figure flipped into the air and landed in a group of clones with a purple lightsaber in hand.

Anakin and Shaak Ti looked at each other in wonder and relief. Help had arrived and now they were not going to fall here!

The four Jedi managed to kill the remaining clones before another call for help could be sent out. Then all four just breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Anakin!" Obi-Wan said as he removed his hood.

"Master!!! You are alive! I knew the clones could never rid the galaxy of you!" Anakin grabbed his Master's hand and shook it.

"Well they almost did and I owe my life to Siri here. You remember Siri, right Anakin?" Obi-Wan gestured to the other Jedi who finally removed her robe. "Siri, this is Anakin, who you remember, and this is Jedi Master Shaak Ti! It is good to see you Master Ti!"

"You as well Master Kenobi. I take it you have heard of the clone of Anakin who is the new Sith Lord since Palpatine's death?" Shaak Ti said as she shook Siri's hand while Anakin stood in shock looking at Siri.

"Anakin, you could speak instead of just staring at Siri. She wasn't killed that day and someone managed to save her life. Anyways, we must regroup since there are very few Jedi left." Obi-Wan grinned at his friend who still referred to him as Master no matter what he said.

"Alright that seems like a good plan. However, I need to go and check on someone to make sure she was not hurt by Korol." Anakin started to turn away when Obi-Wan laid a hand on his arm.

"Anakin, we are going to go with you to find Padme." Seeing the surprise on Anakin's face, Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "Yes Anakin, I found out she was your wife and I hope your life can be very happy. I am in love with Siri and I guess that makes both of us Code breakers."

"No Obi-Wan, that Jedi Code was very strict for the Old Jedi Order. However, most of the Old Order has fallen so I believe that rule can be relaxed from the Code!" Shaak Ti smiled at Obi-Wan and Siri. She felt very happy for the two of them and for Anakin and Padme. "Well Anakin, let's go save your wife!"

* * *

Padme and Bail were in Padme's chambers as she packed all of her belongings. The two senators were going to find any surviving Jedi.

Suddenly, the door was broken down and twenty clones walked into the Apartment and raised their weapons before either senator could grab a blaster.

"You are under arrest for going against Lord Korol!" The lead trooper aimed his blaster at Padme and Bail.

The two senators glanced at each other and then both said at the same time, "Fine, we shall go with you peacefully."

The trooper nodded and then turned around to walk right into Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker who had his arms folded across his chest.

"You will take my wife nowhere!" Anakin moved his hand onto his concealed lightsaber in case these troopers wanted to fight.

Luckily these troopers did not recognize Anakin, but all raised their blasters at him. The lead one spoke again, "You are trying to prevent us from taking these two for questioning, therefore you are under arrest as well."

Anakin jumped into the room landed in front of Padme as Obi-Wan jumped from behind him, landing in front of Bail Organa.

Two blue blades suddenly erupted into the room as the Jedi attacked the troopers. Some of the clones tried to back out of the room but ran into another blue blade and a purple blade.

Soon all of the clones lay dead at the feet of the four Jedi and Padme was in Anakin's arms. She was hugging and kissing her husband, so glad that he was not a Sith.

Bail turned to Obi-Wan. "It is good to see that some of you managed to survive Master Kenobi, since so many Jedi did not survive."

"Thank you Senator Organa. However, I think it is time to leave now! You and Padme must come with us since you are wanted here now." Obi-Wan spoke this calmly even though he was worried. He noticed Siri and Shaak Ti had grabbed Padme's belongings and were ready to leave.

The six of them made their way down to where Siri had parked her cruiser and climbed aboard. Siri let Anakin take the controls and soon the ship was blasting out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

Shaak Ti activated her comlink and sent another message out. "_All Jedi that have survived this Purge. We need to regroup to get back at this Sith Lord. Please respond!_"

The comlink made a noise and then a voice crackled through, "_Well, it is good to hear from Master Ti. This is Plo Koon and with me is Aayla Secura and we were just attacked by this new Sith Lord. It was Anakin Skywalker, he has betrayed us!!!_"

Anakin seized his comlink and replied. "_Master Koon, this is Anakin. What you fought must have been the clone that Palpatine created of me. I am sorry for this confusion. Where would you care to meet though?_"

The reply crackled through a few moments later. "_I think Dantooine will be a safe place since the first Jedi used it for the Temple so we can regroup there. We shall meet the rest of you there. May the Force be with you!_" The comlink fell silent after this last message.

Anakin set the coordinates for Dantooine and breathed a sigh of relief that his wife was safe and that there were more survivors.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the jungle of Kashyyyk, a figure watched as the clones started to try to capture the Wookies. He sighed and stepped into the moonlight. He raised his hand as a signal and Jedi Masters Tholme and T'ra Saa walked up to him along with his wife, Khaleen Hentz. The four renegades looked at the clones with hatred and decided it was time to end this. "The clones will regret not looking for me after they tried to kill me because now they have to deal with Jedi Master Quinlan Vos!"

* * *

There you go everyone! Now you know whom that figure was! How about this chapter? I put in some more battles!! By the way, Dantooine was the site of the original Jedi Temple way before the battle of Naboo. Soon I will have to get to the Jedi actually making an attack with the Rebel Alliance. Well I'll update as soon as possible since I go to school tomorrow. May the Force be with you all!

Acekiller


	5. Temple Rebuilding

Hmmm Hey guys well yeah I'm back at school sigh No more weekend. Anyways let's get this next chapter going here. I think that last chapter went well, but I didn't get them all together. By the way, does anyone think I need to get a character information chapter on the main characters? Well tell me your thoughts through reviews**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rebuilding the Jedi Temple.**

Anakin looked around him at all his sleeping comrades and wondered silently. 'Man I'm surprised I haven't joined them yet. Well probably because I'm the pilot of the ship so that would be bad even if we are in hyperspace.'

Anakin brushed a lock out hair out of Padme's face and stared at her beauty. He was one of the happiest men alive. He had Padme and he was going to become a father soon! He slowly slipped Padme's head off of his shoulder and got up to grab a drink.

After he returned, he looked over at Obi-Wan who he never would have thought would fall in love especially not with Siri! However, he felt very glad for his Master for finally finding someone to share his life with.

Anakin was so deeply engrossed in his thought that he didn't even notice Shaak Ti come into the cockpit and take the copilot chair. "Well Anakin, do you have any idea how much further it is until we reach Dantooine?"

Anakin jumped and hastily turned towards the Jedi Master who was smiling slightly. "Master Ti, I didn't even hear you come in. Well actually I'm not certain about how long it will take. I haven't ever been there." Anakin grimaced a little.

"Well don't be ashamed, neither have I. When we get there though, I believe we should reestablish the Jedi Temple with who we have left here. Well Anakin, tell me when we arrive." Shaak Ti smiled at Anakin and then went back to get some sleep.

"Alright! I'll wake you up!" Anakin yelled over his shoulder before remembering everyone was asleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked out the window and saw the ship was landed. He got up and suddenly felt a very dark presence coming from on the planet. He sprinted into the cockpit to ask Anakin about it. "Anakin, do you feel that?"

"Yes Master, I was about to check it out. Would you care to come with me?" Anakin rose to his feet and started walking towards the door.

Obi-Wan followed and the two Jedi walked out onto Dantooine. They both froze with shock.

On the ground in front of them was Jedi Master Plo Koon who's breathing mask was lying not to far from his body and he seemed to have passed out. Over him stood Aayla Secura who was in combat with four Sith. Her blue blade and Plo's yellow one were blocking all of the red blades attacking her.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were racing towards Aayla as they sent an alert back to the ship. Both Jedi reached the Sith and engaged them in combat.

The Jedi and Sith were striking everywhere. The blades seemed to crackle and sizzle as they clashed against one another.

Obi-Wan avoided another blow that was meant for his chest and force leaped over the Sith while stabbing backwards planting his lightsaber into the Sith's chest which killed him.

Anakin seemed to be dancing with his enemy. He was leading him everywhere while blocking his every strike with his own saber. Finally, Anakin struck and decapitated the Sith as he landed next to Obi-Wan.

Aayla fought very well using two lightsabers and was deflecting most of the two Sith's oncoming strikes. She spun between the two and lashed out giving very fatal wounds to the enemies' chests.

Aayla dropped down and checked Plo Koon's health to make sure he was still living, which he was, while Anakin grabbed the mask and put it back on Plo's face. "It was good that you arrived when you did. I'm not sure how much longer I could have held out."

"You seemed to be in very good control of things. I'm still surprised you're only a Jedi Knight!" Anakin had a very impressed look on his face as he spoke.

"Well she might be elevated soon. That is what we need to discuss here on Dantooine so I suggest we get everybody safe in the old ruins and we see what we can do." Obi-Wan turned back to the ship to wake everybody.

* * *

Korol opened his eyes to slits and he took in the information that Anakin Skywalker had not been confirmed as dead yet. Apparently there were some Jedi that had survived the Order 66 and that made him furious. It meant that he was going to have enemies attacking him that might actually pose as a real challenge.

"Commander Cody, how goes our procedure on taking the Wookies captive?" Korol asked.

"It seems to go well my Lord. The Wookies are not making a resistance like we assumed they would. Everything is going according to plan except for the surviving Jedi which will be taken care of shortly."

"Good Commander. I really hope you are telling me the truth because having Jedi against me is a very potential threat!" Korol turned away and returned to what he had been observing earlier.

* * *

Obi-Wan grimaced as he lifted another giant brick into place with the help of Aayla Secura. "Well this isn't as easy as I originally thought it might be. However, we do need to rebuild the place."

Aayla sent Obi-Wan a grin. "I do seem to remember you saying that you would volunteer for this job. Maybe I was mistaken to think you were as great as I have heard, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan grinned back and whispered, "That would depend on who you have been hearing those rumors from. If it's from Siri then yes you have been mistaken."

"Oh really? Perhaps I will stop saying such nice things Obi-Wan." Siri said as she walked up. "You look like you could use some extra hands, friends. Do you mind?"

Obi-Wan looked up in relief. "Not at all Siri, we would love some extra hands. This stuff isn't as easy as you think."

"Glad I can help because there isn't much else to do except get the rooms looking better and Anakin, Plo, Shaak, and Padme are doing that so I'll give you guys a hand. Anyway, the Temple seems to be almost finished!"

"Yeah, we should have it done soon because there isn't a lot more rubble to move so it shouldn't take too long! It will go even faster with your extra hands." Aayla gave Siri a sideways grin which the other Jedi returned.

"Well, one more brick down and only a few more to go!!! Thank goodness." Obi-Wan grunted. Both of the women stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Hey Obi-Wan, this is probably the easy part. Wait till we actually get called back into battles and stuff." Siri said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well at least we have each other during this war. I think we would be lost without more Jedi with us!" Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi lifted the last brick into place.

The Temple was finally rebuilt and it stood before them looking very much like home.

* * *

Well guys there is another chapter! I'll start getting some battles in soon! I'm not sure when I can update again but we'll see! May the Force be with you! 

Acekiller


	6. Character Info

Hey guys! I think I'll do who the main characters are page! Just so we get some background going here. I'll put it in as who they are in my story without like deaths and stuff ha-ha so enjoy.

**

* * *

Character Information.**

Anakin Skywalker: The Chosen One who is married to Padme and the future father of two twins. Anakin is one of the best Jedi pilots in the entire order. Anakin is also known to be an exceptional mechanic. At the age of nine he created, even with limited resources, the protocol droid C-3PO to aid his mother. Anakin practices Form V: Shien with his lightsaber. Anakin was created by the Force by Darth Plageius.

Shaak Ti: Shaak Ti is a female Togruta Jedi Master hailing from the planet Shili. She was among the Jedi sent to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi on Geonosis which led to the Battle of Geonosis and the start of the Clone Wars. Her lightsaber skills were at such a level few Jedi could rival or outmatch her. Not only her lightsaber skills were unparalleled, but she was known to be one of the greatest lightsaber duelists the Jedi Order have ever had. Shaak Ti used Form II: Makashi.

Plo Koon: Plo Koon is a male Kel Dor from Dorin who became a Jedi Master and a lifetime member of the Jedi High Council. Plo Koon was also an accomplished star fighter pilot. Koon is a master of telekinesis, and could move objects without even having to face them. The resourceful Jedi could create small whirlwinds as well as a dense fog over a limited area, freeze tiny rivers and lakes, and raise or lower the temperature of his surroundings. Master of Form V: Shien.

Aayla Secura: Aayla Secura is a female Twi'lek Jedi Knight. Aayla was trained as a Jedi Guardian, leading her to focus more on the physical aspect of the Force, becoming an impressively skilled fighter. She mastered Form IV: Ataru.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Obi-Wan is a dedicated and legendary Jedi Master. He was trained in use of the Mind trick, Force persuasion and the more advanced Dominate Mind skill. Despite his dislike of flying, Kenobi is an excellent pilot. As a Padawan, he was known as one of the greatest pilots in the Jedi Order He mastered Form III: Soresu.

Siri Tachi: Siri Tachi is a Jedi Knight, the apprentice of Adi Gallia and master to Ferus Olin. She is a talented pilot, served in the Clone Wars, and helped overthrow the operations of the notorious slave trader, Krayn. She is also deeply in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Quinlan Vos: Quinlan Vos is a Kiffar Jedi Master in the Jedi Order and a General in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He hailed from the planet Kiffex in the Inner Rim. With long, dreadlocked hair and a band of pale yellow across his upper face, Vos is gifted with psychometric powers which allowed him to "read memories" from inanimate objects through physical contact. He mastered Form IV: Ataru.

Padmé Amidala: Padmé is the daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, and the younger sister of Sola Naberrie. She was the democratically elected Queen of Naboo before representing Chommell Sector as a Senator in the Galactic Senate. As Queen of Naboo, Padmé helped liberate her people, becoming one of the most respected political figures in the galaxy.

* * *

Well there is your info on the good main Characters. I changed most of it to present tense because they are all alive! Ha-ha. Well I'll get a new chapter up here soon. Until then enjoy the info. May the Force be with You! 

Acekiller


	7. Malastare Battle

Hello Readers! Sorry to have been away for a while, but my sister had a birthday and with school I haven't had loads of time haha. Well let's see if this story can be good again. Send me reviews.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Battle at Malastare.**

Anakin jumped off the cruiser and onto the ground of Malastare. He sighed and then grinned to himself. It felt good to try and stop the spread of Korol's power to other planets. He turned and watched Shaak Ti step off the cruiser followed by his wife, Padme.

The pilot waved at the three warriors and spoke quickly. "Good Luck Masters Ti and Skywalker and May the Force be with you!" The ship turned and flew up and away from the planet.

Anakin reflected on the pilot's words and was still surprised. He was a Jedi Master now along with Aayla and Siri. They had all been elevated. He wondered how the rest of the Jedi were doing on Malastare since they had decided to split into groups.

"This is no time for daydreaming Anakin!" Shaak Ti smiled at her friend. "Well we should get moving we have a bunch of long days ahead of us." She started walked towards the wilderness.

"I wonder what she considers long days." whispered Padme to her husband who sent her a grin. "I hope she means just walking because I don't want fighting so soon."

Anakin smiled. "Well fighting is not what we are here for, but if it comes to that then we have to be prepared. The others have different missions then us and some easier. However we shall remain safe, my love."

* * *

Clones were moving into the city of Port Pixelito and were ordering the Dug population around. One clone turned to another and spoke loudly. "These allies seem to not like us anymore. Perhaps they think the Emperor is too strong to resist though. No one will resist the Emperor." 

Some trees overlooking the city shifted. "That clones seems too confident in the Emperor. It is also good to learn that the natives here seem not to be happy with the clones. This might not be as easy as talking, but at least the Natives won't resist." Aayla turned to Plo Koon and looked a little grim.

"I believe it is up to us to fight these clones." Plo looked at Aayla's surprised face. "The time for peaceful talks is over, now is the time to fight!" He drew his lightsaber and thumbed on the yellow blade.

The two Jedi Masters force leaped into the city and started slicing through the clones. The clones opened fire, but the Jedi deflected all of the shots and kept on killing the clones.

Plo looked towards Aayla and grimaced. "I hope the others get through with their missions soon because we are going to need some backup here."

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the ten clone troopers that were guarded a nearby path that led to Port Pixelito. He turned to Siri and motioned to follow him. 

The two Jedi leaped out of the trees and cut down the ten clones before they even had a chance to draw their blasters.

"You know if I had known these clones weren't as strong as I thought, I wouldn't have trusted myself to lead them." Siri said thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan looked at her and grinned. "Come on Siri, we have to help the other. We don't have time to be thinking about our dead enemies."

Siri gave him a mock frown. "Well fine then, I won't talk to you. We can do our job in silence."

She turned away to follow the path when Obi-Wan grabbed her and whirled her around. She was surprised and then he leaned in and kissed her passionately. It was like their first kiss and Siri was so happy and she kissed him back harder. They finally stopped breathless. "Well Obi-Wan, I guess I will talk to you then!"

Obi-Wan grinned widely and laughed. "Well I'm glad to be back in your good graces, but we have to hurry to help our friends."

The two Jedi Masters raced down the path to help their friends as soon as possible.

* * *

Anakin, Shaak Ti, and Padme raced to save the two Masters fighting the clones. Two blue blades erupted and started slashing away at the copies of Jango Fett as Padme blasted them with her blaster. 

Soon the five companions were staring at the dead clones. They tucked their weapons back at their sides and looked around at the cheering Dugs.

"Where are Obi-Wan and Siri?" Anakin said looking around in confusion.

Suddenly a transmission appeared and the hologram of Commander Cody started speaking. "Well look who it is. The renegade Jedi, but they seem to be missing two." He smirked. "Perhaps these are the two you're missing." Cody pulled Obi-Wan and Siri who were tied up into the hologram.

Anakin growled. "Release them Commander!!! You don't need to try to provoke our anger. We should not use it."

Plo Koon narrowed his eyes. "That was an unwise move Commander. You will regret doing that."

Cody laughed. "No, I don't think I will. You have no idea where they are going so you won't know where to search for them. Goodbye Jedi." The hologram faded out.

Anakin and Plo exchanged angry looks. Shaak Ti spoke up. "We have to rescue our friends. We can't leave them alone especially not with Korol!"

Aayla nodded. "Master Ti is right. We have to rescue them! We will need our friends to win this war."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. "We will have to track them down. We can use the computers in the Temple. Now let's go save our friends."

* * *

Well here is another chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry bout that evil cliffhanger, but I wanted to give Siri and Obi-Wan some alone time and that will do it. Don't worry I'll get them fighting again very soon. Also need to get back to Quinlan Vos. Well update when I can. May the Force be with you! 


	8. Twin Births

Well Another chapter to post. Let's see here, I could use a few more reviews on here if you readers don't mind!! Nice to know what you guys think of the story. Any ways this chapter takes place right around where the end of Mustafar would have been in the movie so enjoy**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Birth of the Twins.**

Anakin growled out of annoyance. They were coming no closer to finding Obi-Wan and Siri. He checked any leads they had again and threw them in the nearby wastebasket. He pulled out his comlink and hit the switch. "_Sorry to report this, but we still have absolutely nothing on the whereabouts of Obi-Wan and Siri. Any information on your end?"_

The comlink made a noise and a voice spoke. "_Sorry Anakin, there has been no luck with myself and Aayla. All we have run into is dead ends. It seems Korol is hiding them pretty thoroughly from us. We need to meet up and discuss this however since --"_

Plo Koon's voice was cut off suddenly as Shaak Ti yelled something into the comlink. "_Anakin!!!! You need to get to medical now!!!! You are about to become a father!" _

Anakin was astounded. A father? He was going to be a father!!! He dropped what he was doing and ran towards the medical center thinking of how his life was going to be a lot different now.

* * *

Cody swore under his breath. Why was he being called away from securing the Jedi to listen to a clone complain about Kashyyyk. He turned on the hologram producer and spoke. "What is it clone? I was busy so this had better be very important! You can't handle the Wookies or something?"

The clone didn't seem to take offense at Cody's tone and quickly outlined the problem. "_Commander, we have had some troubles here and Gree thought it best to contact you. These problems look to be caused by Jedi though I was told all the Jedi here were killed. Are there any records of more then three Jedi stationed on Kashyyyk?"_

Cody narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "No, there aren't any other records. You told me that Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was dead. Was that a false statement? I suggest you look into before the emperor hears of this. He will be very displeased." Cody turned off the projector and swore again. More great news for the emperor. He started walking towards the cell that held his old general with a grim smile on his face.

* * *

Obi-Wan glared out into the hallways as he gripped the bars of his cell. He tried to knock them down with the Force again, but found as the previous times that he was unable. He swore under his breath.

Siri looked up amazed. "You never learned that from Anakin! You learned that word from me!" She grinned when Obi-Wan gave a small smile and then spoke again. "Obi-Wan, don't worry about us. The others are going to try and get us free and away from the Empire. Do you think that the Jedi need to go into exile for now until we can be strong enough to resist Korol?"

Obi-Wan turned towards her and gave a sad smile. "I think that after we get out of here that it might be best to go into exile for a while so that the emperor thinks we are dead. However you are coming with me into exile. I cannot leave you in danger while I protect myself." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Siri returned the kiss and then wrapped her arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and spoke to him. "You know that I have no desire to be separated from you Obi-Wan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Obi-Wan stood up and grabbed a piece of metal which he bent into a circle. He got onto one knee and spoke to Siri. "Siri, I love you with all of my heart! Will you take me to be you husband for the rest of your life?"

Siri was crying with tears of happiness. She grabbed Obi-Wan and kissed him on the mouth and then spoke. "Yes!!! I will Obi-Wan! I love you more than anything and I would be honored to be your wife!"

The two wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep in their arms. Even when the ship got colder, the two Jedi never felt anything.

* * *

Another building burst into flame as a bowcaster shot its ammo into the side of the wall. The Wookie roared in approval as more clones died within the building. The Wookie ran off into the midst of the rest of the fighting.

The planet of Kashyyyk was lit by many fires throughout the planet as the Wookies rebelled against the clones. The ground was littered with corpses of Wookies and clones as both sides died in the fight. However, the Wookies had a much larger advantage over the clones.

The green lightsaber slashed into another clone and decapitated him leaving the body to drop on the ground. Many clones raced to stop the Jedi who was helping the Wookies, but all were falling before his lightsaber. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was defending all of the clones bullets and striking at them when he could. Nearby, Masters Tholme and T'ra Saa were cutting more clones down. Khaleen Hentz was sniping as many clones as she could as she held her son in her left arm.

Quinlan yelled out to the Commander of the clones as he cut down two more. "Your troops are weakening Commander Gree! Were you not expecting three Jedi masters on this planet? Perhaps you should make sure that I am dead next time before just assuming that."

"Master Vos, perhaps it is you who should surrender because I have just sent word to Coruscant and we are to be sent aid shortly.You will be outnumbered very soon. The wise decision would be to drop your lightsaber and come with us. Perhaps the Emperor will grant you some mercy." Gree laughed after he spoke at the thought of Korol granting any Jedi some mercy.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the nearest AT-TE was blasted apart and debree fell which killed many of the clones surrounding the Jedi.

Gree got to his feet to be looking into the eyes of Quinlan Vos.

Quinlan smiled and spoke. "Too bad Commander, your backup didn't get here in time. Looks like Kashyyyk is a free planet again." He took his lightsaber and ran Commander Gree through who fell to the ground looking shocked at having been beaten.

Tholme smiled at his former Padawan. "That should give help to Obi-Wan and the others that are still fighting out there! Now though we have to blend back into the trees. We have done our part for now." The four companions turned back towards the woods and walked through them.

* * *

Anakin stood by anxiously as Padmé gave birth to his new children. He was shocked. He had thought that she was only carrying one child. but had just learned of a second. Suddenly the boy was born and he smiled. He looked at Padmé and said, "Luke." Then the girl was born and Anakin said, "Leia."

Anakin grasped Padmé's hand and she smiled at him as he looked down upon his new children. He was not going to let Korol divide his family. His world was finally perfect! He looked at his family again and said, "All is perfect now!"

* * *

Well now Luke and Leia are in the story! So I need an opinion. I'm thinking of sending the Jedi into exile for a while as the kids grow up and then have them fight against the Empire! So send me some thought in the form of reviews! Hopefully more than one this time!!! Thanks and May the Force be with you! 


	9. Life in Exile

Hey my devoted readers! I am so very sorry that I left this story for a long time, but school and swimming and other stories take up my time.sigh Well, let's see if we can get this story back in action. This chapter picks up four years after the last chapter took place so please bear with me if it seems to be skipping a bit. Also, 2339 hits on this story is alot and I only have 20 reviews so I would appreciate lots of reviews! It brightens up a day for me! Happy New Year everyone and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no Star Wars characters except Korol Skywalker.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Life in Exile.**

4-year old Luke Skywalker walked cautiously down the hallway to the Jedi training room. He looked up at the door button and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He tried to reach out with the Force to open the door. Suddenly, the door flew open and Luke was thrown back against a pillar. Luke looked up into the smiling face, well smiling mask, of Jedi Master Plo Koon.

The Jedi Master looked at Luke with feigned concern, "Are you alright young Skywalker?"

Luke glared at Master Koon. "You scared me Master Koon! That wasn't funny. I don't like you now!"

Plo Koon pretended to look hurt, "You don't like me? I wonder what would happen if your mother happened to find out where you get your sweets from." He glanced at Luke and gave a sly grin.

"I was just kidding Master Koon. I'm sorry!" Luke's eyes had gotten very large.

Plo Koon laughed at Luke's expression and shook his head. He waved a hand toward Luke and turned back towards the patiently waiting Jedi Knight.

Luke grinned in anticipation. He loved to watch Jedi practice because it was so intense. He watched as Plo Koon unclipped his lightsaber and pressed the button. A brilliant yellow blade erupted from the handle and struck the bright blue blade opposite it. The two Jedi moved and twisted to meet each others strikes. The two were slashing and kept leaving scorch marks along the walls for a few seconds.

Luke cried out when the Knight slashed his saber and it came within a fraction of an inch to Master Koon's face. However, the Jedi Master calmly raised his blade and blocked the attack. Then he motioned for the Knight to stop the lesson. The Knight gave Master Koon a nod and walked out of the room.

Plo Koon turned to Luke and motioned him closer. He handed him a piece of candy and winked.

"Aha!" a voice exclaimed, "That is where Luke has been getting all those sweets from." Anakin stepped into the room and smiled at Plo Koon who returned the grin.

"Daddy, you weren't supposed to see that! Please don't tell Mommy!" Luke looked at his father with large pleading eyes.

Anakin and Plo Koon both laughed. "It's our secret Luke." Anakin turned towards Plo Koon, "Thanks for watching my son, Plo. I've been looking for him for awhile."

"It was no problem. He is a sweet kid and you take good care of him."

The two Skywalkers turned to leave and then Anakin turned back. "By the way, meet me in the Council Chambers later. We have something to talk about." Plo Koon nodded.

The two Skywalkers walked in silence for a while before Luke decided to speak up, "Daddy, why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just thinking about all that has been going on." Anakin gave Luke a brief grin,"Sorry Luke."

"Don't worry about it Daddy, I understand. Where are Mommy and Leia?"

"They are back in our chambers which is where we are headed at this very moment. I have to drop you off before I head to the Council Chambers." Anakin shook his head when he saw Luke was about to speak, "No Luke, you cannot come in for this meeting."

The two Skywalkers turned the corner and stopped in front of a door. Anakin keyed the door-pad and the door slid open. Anakin was immediately bombarded by a small figure who screamed, "Daddy!!" Anakin picked Leia up and spun her around in the air before placing her on his shoulders. Leia shrieked and giggled.

Padmé came into the room and smiled at the sight of father and daughter. Then she turned her attention to Luke and asked, "Did you have a good time Luke?"

Luke looked nervously at his father who returned the look. Then Anakin sighed and spoke, "We will discuss that later, Padmé. I need to leave Luke here as I head to the Council Chambers." Padmé nodded and took Leia from Anakin's arms as he lifted her down. Leia sighed miserably when she heard that her father was leaving.

Anakin grinned at his daughter and said, "Don't worry Leia, I'll be back soon. I have some business to attend to first though." Then Anakin turned to his wife after the kids left the room. "I'm worried about this because we haven't had a big Council Meeting in a long time." He gave Padmé a kiss and headed out the door.

Plo Koon silently cursed himself for being late. He was one of the Council members so he shouldn't be late. He walked through the doors and immediately apologized to everyone inside.

Aayla Secura gave him a grin, "Don't worry about it. Shaak Ti isn't here yet either. Besides, we all have our days. You just seem to have them lately," she said referring to a few days ago when Plo Koon had been caught dancing by Anakin. Anakin started laughing and had to put his head into his arms to cover his laugh.

Plo Koon glared at Anakin who was still laughing. "Have you been telling everyone about my Meditation exercise?"

Aayla started laughing as well. "Meditation exercise??? Well that was an interesting way to meditate from the way I heard it."

Anakin was still laughing, but he held up a hand and said," I bet we could tease Master Koon all day long, but there is something we were called here for I believe." He turned to the young Jedi Knight who was standing patiently near the door. Anakin beckoned him forward and the Knight came towards the 3 Masters.

"Masters, we have some good news. We have learned the location of Master Kenobi and Master Tachi." The statement was very effective. Anakin jerked his head up and his eyes got wide. Aayla gasped out of surprise. Plo Koon raised his head and his mouth opened in shock. Shaak Ti froze as she had just walked in the doors.

Anakin immediately recovered. "Where are they?" he asked still slightly shocked.

"They are on the planet of Maridun in the Outer Rim, Master."

"Thank you Jedi Droma. You are excused now." Plo Koon said.

The Jedi Knight bowed and left the room to find some of his friends and get a few lessons in with combat.

The four Council Members turned to each other with shock. Obi-Wan and Siri had been captured almost 4 years ago and none of the Jedi had had any luck in finding their whereabouts. So the four had started training Jedi so that they could help the Rebellion fight the Empire. Now, with this information the Jedi had to go and find their missing comrades. The four Jedi Masters left the Council Chambers and started organizing a team to go to Maridun.

Korol smashed his hand into the wall of the Death Star in his chamber. He was furious with his lieutenant for screwing up on another one of his orders. However, he had seen to that problem. That man was now dead by his force lightning and there was a new man who would definitely listen to orders. Now he had to worry about the Jedi who had mysteriously vanished and he knew for certain that they were not dead. He turned as he heard a clone commander entered into the room. "What is the news you have?"

"We have dealt with the problem that the Majan were giving us. The planet of Baroonda was blown up not so long ago. I hope that was satisfactory M'Lord." the Commander said.

"Yes it was Commander. I thank you for performing this act. However, I am curious if we have learned anything about the Jedi and their location. Have you learned anything new?" Korol looked at the Commander eagerly.

"I'm sorry M'Lord, but the Jedi continue to elude us. We have no information on where the Jedi could be. We lost any information when those two Jedi escaped 4 years back, but we never learned where they ended up."

"Thank you Commander, you may return to your job now." Korol returned to looking out into space. He knew that one day he would find the Jedi and he would destroy them and he would destroy the Rebellion. One day soon all these good things would be granted to him! He would wait for that day to come and hope it came fast!

* * *

Well there is another chapter after a long wait. Finally is what I know most of you will be thinking and that is what I am thinking as well. By the way, Baroonda and Maridun are planets in the Outer Rim and if you care to learn more about them you can search them up on the internet. Well I hope everybody has a happy New Year! Please give some reviews and brighten up my day! Until the next time we may meet. May the Force be with You!

Acekiller


	10. A Friendly Rescue?

Well, I figure that a normal hello won't excuse the fact that I haven't updated in Millions of months. I'm not even sure what I can say in order to gain any apologies. For those of you who do forgive me, thank you. For those who don't, I guess you'll have to read, and I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Friendly Rescue?**

Anakin grabbed his cloak and fastened it around his shoulders. He grabbed a spare blaster out of his wife's storage which he told himself is just in case. He walked into the family room to say goodbye to his family. Luke hugged Anakin, and told him to bring back a souvenir. Leia, on the other hand, was already crying. She looked up at her father with a tearful look as if pleading him to stay.

Anakin picked her up and set her down on his lap. "Don't cry, Leia. I'll be back before you know it. " He kissed her head, and set her back on the floor. Leia reluctantly nodded her head, and tried to wipe away her tears. Anakin turned towards his wife.

"Anakin, please be careful. You never know what or who is on this planet." Padme said with caution in her voice.

"There are eight Jedi going, four of which are Masters, so don't worry Padme. I'll give you an update as soon as I can." Anakin kissed his wife, and then with a last goodbye, headed out the door.

Shaak Ti hooked her lightsaber to her belt, and adjusted her cloak around her shoulders. She walked into the hanger bay, and noticed Aayla carrying a box up the ramp of their ship. Shaak moved towards her friend, and picked up the last box, which was full of medpacs, and took it on board.

"Where are we leaving these boxes?"

"I could have easily taken one more box, but thanks anyways." Aayla glanced inside the box. " You should stow that in the medical bay."

Plo Koon joined the two females from the cockpit. Shaak looked at him in shock. " You are the pilot? I would have expected Anakin to be flying the ship...."

Plo laughed. "Anakin? He can fly this ship the day that he gnaws on Master Rancisis' fingernails."

"THAT is a revolting idea. I think that I will let you fly this ship." Anakin had a disgusted look on his face. Shaak and Aayla both roared with laughter. All four Jedi knew that the dead Jedi Master had had the longest fingernails out of the Jedi, yet he still had been a very accomplished fighter.

Plo grinned at Anakin. "I knew I would find a way to stop you from flying."

"Stop me... You could have just asked politely, but you had to give me a nasty taste in my mouth. Do you know how bad those nails taste?"

There was a long pause during which Anakin smacked himself. "No, Anakin, I have no idea what those taste like, nor would I ever like to find out." Plo said slowly while Aayla and Shaak tried unsuccessfully to hide their laughter.

"All right, let's get this show on the road," Anakin said. "Where are those Knights?"

"They are taking fighters and flying next to us." Aayla said, but on seeing Anakin's face she continued. "I told them it was alright, so don't go spoil their fun."

Anakin rolled his eyes, and then joined Plo in the cockpit. Plo started the engine, and soon five ships were leaving Dantooine on a rescue mission.

* * *

The attack came before an organization of defense could be made. Ships poured out of hyperspace, and started landing on Dantooine. Luckily, Luke and his friend, Colin, were outside the academy when a ship landed not far way. Luke froze when he saw the emblem on the ship, but Colin screamed at him, "Run, Luke, Run! Tell the Masters to prepare to fight back." Luke started sprinting, and when he reached the doorway, he glanced back to see Colin fall lifeless to the ground. Luke gave a moment for his friend before running inside the academy.

"There is an attack! The Academy is under attack!" Luke yelled as he ran down the hallway. Jedi Knights jerked in surprise, and one walked forward.

"False rumors are not a good idea to spread, Luke. Your father would be disappointed."

Luke was in shock. How could the Jedi not believe him? Was it because he was a child?

"Yes, he would be disappointed, but not with Luke. Just because he is a child does not mean he is lying. Now get yourselves prepared for battle! " Luke turned around to see Jedi Master Garen Muln walking towards him. Garen was put in charge of the academy while most of the Council was away. He was being considered for joining the Council according to many rumors. He smiled at Luke and gestured. " Luke come with me."

Garen and Luke walked quickly down the hallway while other Jedi ran past them. They turned the corner, and ran straight into Padme, who was in the process of holstering her gun.

Padme breathed a sigh of relief. "Luke, thank the stars you're alright! They were just able to bring Colin's body in, and I feared the worst for you." She turned to Garen. "Thank you, Garen! I was sure that he had been captured."

Garen offered a smile. "I have a duty to protect the academy. Don't worry about it, Padme."

Suddenly, two Jedi ran around the corner, well one did while the other was holding on for support. and came towards Garen. "Master Muln, the enemy has started an attack. However, these troops are not with the Empire. You best come and look."

Garen's smile vanished very quickly, and he and Padme followed the two at a jog with Luke lagging behind.

* * *

The planet of Maridun looked very quiet as it floated there in the Outer Rim. The planet mostly consisted of grassy savannah with a few sparse rain-forests. There were also a few cities which were occupied by the natives, the Amani.

The five ships blasted out of hyperspace into the quiet system.

"Does anyone see any enemy fighters nearby?" Plo Koon's voice radioed in.

"Negative, Master Koon." Jedi Knight Byron Hill returned.

"Alright, then we can head in and land. Stay in guard formation." Anakin commed as the ships started their descent.

After the ships landed, Anakin stepped out and looked around. "Why would anyone want to hide here? It's flat and grassy."

I assume that the cities here are probably found in or near those rain-forests we spotted." Aayla said as she rolled her eyes at Anakin.

"How close is the nearest one?" Anakin asked with a glare.

"Well, I would guess about a day, so we should stop goofing off and get a move on." Plo commented.

The eight Jedi made it to the outskirts of the nearest rain-forest after twenty two hours of walking and they quickly set up camp. In the morning, they set out to greet the local people. As they approached the village, it seemed as though the surroundings were silenced.

"Something is wrong here. Why did all the noise suddenly stop?" Anakin asked wearily.

"It is possible that we just changed from hunting to being hunted." Aayla said quietly so no-one nearby would overhear.

Laughter boomed out all around the Jedi surprising them. "So, these ones are smarter than most visitors." A voice said in hissed tones.

Out of the surrounding appeared approximately 100 creatures. They were tall with wrinkled deep yellow skin at the front and a dark green rear hood that ran from the neck to their feet and tail. Their arms and fingers were long and thin, while their legs were comparatively short and thick with large feet. They had small red eyes and a small mouth that widened to engulf raw game and contained numerous sharp teeth and a long tongue. Each one carried a wicked looking spear which Shaak noted warily was dipped in poison. Two of the Amanin stepped forward and gestured with their spears.

The four masters looked at each other cautiously and slowly nodded. However, one of the Knights, Sora Banquin, hurried forward and picked up a stick. She jabbed it into the ground and took a knee with her head bowed.

The Amanin looked very impressed and started whispering amongst each other. The two out front looked at each other and they chuckled and lowered their spears. "Follow us, we shall take you to the village leader."

As they moved, Anakin touched Sora's shoulder, "What did you do?" he asked incredulously.

She gave him a rare smile. "An ancient peace greeting. I studied this planet before we came and luckily for us I did."

"Yeah, it was lucky." Plo said. "Now, where are we going?"

"You heard it. We are going to see the leader, though I don't know if that's a good thing." Aayla whispered from his other side.

The eight Jedi were taken to a village that looked far more impressive than the abandoned one. The houses were woven from leaves and bark and the lights were made by a strange insect who would randomly glow different colors depending on who walked by them. The largest house was in the center and had two brightly glowing purple rocks next to the doorway. The lead Amanin walked up to the doorway and spoke a few words in what Sora identified as Amanese. The rocks immediately changed to a greenish hue and the doorway seemed to light up as if it were open. The Amanin gestured towards the glowing doorway, but when Byron took a step forward they lowered the spears. Byron quickly backtracked and held up his hands.

The Amanin turned to face the Jedi and spoke, "You had best be polite or our leader may use his sword of blue light against you."

" What is that? Some new torture device?" Shaak asked.

"No, it is the weapon that he wields. The sword beam glows with a blue light"

" The sword beam?" Plo asked. " You mean like a ligh-" Plo was cut off by a jab to the side from Anakin. Plo glanced at his friend who shook his head slightly. The Amanin did not look perturbed by the abrupt end of Plo's sentence, but merely turned to the doorway.

Someone was coming through the doorway and when they moved closer, Anakin saw that it was a woman. She was dressed as if she belonged in the jungle and her hair was in some sort of leaf net and mud was lightly applied to her face. Behind her walked a man who had the same look, but instead of a leaf net he wore a leaf cap.

The man stopped and looked at the Jedi and then spoke in a voice close to a hiss. "Give me one good reason as to why I should not order your death."

" A good reason? We are trying to find someone and warn you that your planet might be in danger from the Empire." Aayla exclaimed.

"The Empire?!?" the man asked in disbelief. "They are not here. Why do I have the feeling YOU will be the death of me?"

Anakin almost choked in horror at those words as he remembered a few years back.

_7 years ago._

_"Why do I think you're going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan commented._

_"Don't say that, Master," Anakin replied. "You're the closest thing I have to a father."_

_End Flashback._

Anakin looked at the man in disbelief while wondering whether this was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Could this be the man they were searching for? If this was him, then why was he leading a jungle tribe?

"Obi-Wan? That is you, isn't it, Master?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

The other Jedi jerked in surprise and immediately looked at the man. He narrowed his eyes at Anakin and remained silent. The woman next to him was studying the Jedi as though they were on fire.

"That is you, Obi-Wan!" Plo exclaimed. "You must return with us to the Jedi temple."

"This planet is my home and these around you are my people." Obi-Wan said dangerously.

"This is not your home, Obi-Wan," Anakin said seriously. "We are here to bring you and Siri home."

"The Amanin are not in danger from the Empire. They are in danger from you because you threaten them." Obi-Wan said.

"Have you gone mad?" Aalya erupted. "What have these people done to you?"

In reponse, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and moved to strike Aayla with the blue blade, but was stopped by a bright green blade.

"Your fight is with me, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

Anakin reached into the Force and sent Obi-Wan flying back into a tree. Then he force-leaped and attacked high. Obi-Wan recovered from the fall and blocked Anakin's thrust. Anakin tried again only to have Obi-Wan do a back-flip and land in the trees where he started moving away. Anakin jumped after him and soon the two Jedi were lost in the dense forest.

Plo Koon, who had been watching the fight, did not notice Siri charging him until Shaak Ti blocked her attack. Siri then jumped into the leafy treetops only to be followed by Shaak.

The remaining Jedi drew their weapons and activated them as the Amanin warriors prepared to defend their village. Plo and Aayla took defensive positions and concentrated on disarming their opponents. Byron and Sora stood back-to-back and fought off the oncoming Amanin warriors while defending each other. The other two Knights, Semaj Rendar and Marah Arbiter, went on the offensive and leaped into the fray.

Plo ducked another spear aimed at his head and used the Force to knock the Amanin backwards. Aayla blocked another attack and threw her weight against the Amanin which knocked it down, but it curled into a ball and rolled back at her. Byron jumped over and stabbed at the Amanin. "It's not knocking them down that's the hard part. It's getting them to stay down." he said. Aayla grinned and nodded.

Suddenly, a tremor in the Force caused the Jedi to whirl around and see Marah go down with two spears through her stomach. Plo jumped in and pulled Semaj back to the rest of the group, who had formed a circle and was blocking the Amanin attempts.

Semaj used the Force to grab Marah's lightsaber and turned to his fellow Jedi. " I will hold them off. You need to get out of here now!"

Aayla looked at him in shock. " We aren't going to leave you behind. We won't let you fight alone." She struck down another Amanin to prove her point.

"Master Secura, your lives are very important," Semaj said. "Let me make my sacrifice. You have to bring Masters Kenobi and Tachi back."

Aayla opened her mouth to protest noticing Byron about to do the same, but Plo quickly stepped in. "May the Force be with you, Semaj. We'll try to provide a distraction, so you have time to get ready."

Semaj nodded at Plo and then clasped hands with Byron as they shoulder hit. He gave a hug to Sora and Aayla and then turned to face the oncoming Amanin with a lightsaber in both hands.

As the other Jedi ran, Plo yelled back, "Thank you for making this sacrafice, Semaj. We shall never let you be forgotten." The Amanin turned towards Plo and moved towards him.

Semaj flashed a grin and threw a thumbs-up to Byron. Then he released all his force energy and targeted the Amanin, who evaporated and then he died. Plo and Aayla bowed their heads and then headed towards the ships hoping to catch a glimpse of Anakin or Shaak.

The four Jedi ran through the woods and into a clearing where Shaak and Siri stood opposite each other with a little girl in between them. The girl was glaring at Siri. "Mother, these are the Jedi! I know that you have some anger towards them for not coming to find you quickly, but they are your friends and they are here now. I don't care what you or Dad does, but I'm going with them."

Siri looked as if she had been slapped across the face and her eyes started tearing up. She deactivated her lightsaber and hugged her daughter. Shaak came over and patted Siri on the back. "You made the right choice, my friend. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner."

Siri shook her head. "It's fine. I'm sorry I made such a fool of myself."

Plo laughed as he walked over. "Everybody makes mistakes, Siri. Now, let's go find Obi-Wan and Anakin."

As the Jedi started running, Siri indicated her daughter. "This is my daughter, Jennifer Kenobi though she prefers Jenna. Obi-Wan and I were married four years ago."

Byron rolled his eyes. "Perfect, we have two more Kenobis in the galaxy. I thought one was bad enough."

Siri flashed him a roughish grin. "Be quiet you little rip."

Sora burst out laughing. "She already knows you personally, Byron." Byron glared at her in reply. Plo, Shaak, and Aayla were trying to hold in the laughter at the conversation between Siri and the two Knights.

Soon, the Jedi reached the edge of the woods and looked around for any sign of Obi-Wan or Anakin. Suddenly, the two Jedi jumped out of the trees and landed near the others. However, they were still locked in combat. Plo noted that Anakin had a nasty looking gash across his torso and Obi-wan had numerous scars across his arms and legs. Obi-Wan moved in to strike Anakin's chest, but at the last second, Jenna ran forward and yelled, "Stop!" Obi-Wan came to a dead halt and Anakin stepped back to examine the girl. He noticed that Jenna reminded him of his own daughter Leia and how much he missed his family.

Anakin turned towards Obi-Wan and gestured, "Your daughter, I assume?"

Obi-Wan looked ashamed as he nodded. "I was a fool, Anakin. I'm sorry that we never contacted you, but I let my emotions get the better of me."

Anakin smiled and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, my friend. Everyone has moments like that. Now, let's get you and your family out of here."

The nine companions headed towards the ships, but when they reached them, they found the ships surrounded by a group of Amnin.

"Somehow, I don't think that peace greeting will work this time." Anakin whispered to Sora.

Sora gave him a grimace. "I wonder what they want."

"I can give you a guess, but I'm hoping you won't agree to their terms." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, if they want you, I didn't get this for nothing." Shaak commented as she pointed to a gash on her leg and Siri quickly apologized.

Anakin walked up to the lead Amanin and bowed. "We mean you no harm and just wish to leave you in peace."

The Amanin warrior said nothing, so Anakin tried to board the ship and as he did nothing happened. The others looked at each other and the Byron ran up the ship as well. Obi-Wan stepped forward, but as soon as he did the Amanin crossed their spears and glared at him.

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to the others. " They only want Siri and me, so you all can go."

Aayla narrowed her eyes. "We aren't leaving another Jedi behind." The others all nodded their agreement.

Anakin started up the engines as fast as he could and with the least amount of noise possible. He commed Byron, who had gotten into one of the side cannons. "Let's get off the grasspile and get back to the Temple."

"Of course, but Master Skywalker, I never want to go to another planet with mad snakish people ever again."

Anakin laughed. "I'll keep it in mind, though if I need a veteran..."

"That sentence better end with: then I'll ask Obi-Wan." Byron warned.

Anakin grinned to himself and then hit the engines to the max and readied the weapons.

Meanwhile, the Jedi all shifted to defensive battle positions around Jenna and were watching the Amanin warriors. Plo noticed the ship start to move and muttered under his breath. "Anakin is a dead man for touching my ship. He better start looking for Master Rancisis." Aayla snorted and grinned at him.

The Amanin start inching forward and tightened their hold on their spears when the Jedi's ship took to the air and started blasting the Amanin, who were startled by this move. The other Jedi ran towards the ship and force-leaped onto the ramp and ran on board.

Siri made sure to strap her daughter in. "I know you don't fear much, Jenna, but safety comes first." Jenna gave a reluctant nod.

As soon as Plo got on, he stormed towards the cockpit and started yelling, "Anakin, you better start searching for Master Rancisis if you want to live!"

Byron climbed out of the gunner seat, exchanged glances with Sora and they both started laughing. Aayla and Shaak both rolled their eyes and smiled. Obi-Wan and Siri traded confused glances and he opened his mouth to speak, but Sora interrupted, "It's better if you don't ask what this is about. Byron and I already made that mistake." Siri rolled her eyes then headed to go and lie down and Obi-Wan soon followed. From the cockpit, Anakin and Plo prepared to make the jump into hyperspace when they got a message from Luke.

Anakin's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Luke, is everything alright?"

The young boy kept flicking his glance from his father to something off the screen. "Dad, the Temple is under attack!"

The ship gave a huge jerk as Plo looked up in shock at Luke and Anakin was speechless. "The Temple is under attack? Who is attacking?"

"I'm not sure yet, but the battle isn't going well since we were not prepared." Luke said with a hint of fear.

"Luke, you have to stay calm. Where is your mother?" Plo asked seeing the worry in Anakin's eyes.

Luke looked up again. "She's here with Leia and Master Muln. They are holding off the enemies while I talk to you."

Obi-Wan laughed and Plo and Anakin jumped not having heard him arrive, while Luke looked at Obi-Wan in confusion. "Good old Garen, he was one to never give up."

Anakin looked at his son. "Tell Garen and your mother that help is on the way. May the Force be with you, my son." Luke nodded and cut the transmission.

Plo keyed the ship's comm. "Alright, hold on back there. We are in for a fast ride since the Temple is under attack." Plo quickly sent the ship into hyperspace with the coordinates for Dantooine.

* * *

Alright, so the chapter was extra long as a huge apology! I'm not sure when the next one will be up since I'm really busy this summer, but we'll find out! Hope some of you recognize the line from the old Transformers movie from 1986! By the way, any of you who wish to see an Amanin can go to the Star Wars wiki and search Amani.


End file.
